


我想和你一起死在春天

by Gego



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gego/pseuds/Gego
Summary: 这一章基本上没怎么推剧情……很感谢你能看到这里呀！





	我想和你一起死在春天

一九九九年的冬季终于到了最末的几日，街上的行人衣物厚度却也没有见少，尤其是入夜后，即便是带有干净黄色的城市照明努力营造南部沿海城市应有的温暖气氛，来自低温远岸的冰冷海风仍旧能轻易溶进都市结构的缝隙。

不知道是不是冬天的缘故，有的时候比利真的很想把自己的身体整个塞进山崎龙二的怀里，把他冰冷而漆黑的影子放到嘴里一点点嚼碎，这样的话他就不会再属于任何别的人。这会让比利觉得自己自私又廉价，像个暴力狂或者变态，尽管他本来就是。就像当初第一次亲手杀死吉斯·霍华德的一位情妇后他欣喜若狂，半夜驾车去海边一边喝酒一边在沙滩上大笑，然后脱掉上衣直接躺倒在能被海浪冲刷到的软沙上，让耳朵和鼻子里都进了水。

而现在，他想让反町玛利亚离山崎龙二远点，显而易见。她那么性感迷人，又是反町先生的遗孀，每次山崎把她的裘皮大衣披在身上时都让比利觉得恶心，只想把那皮毛制品丢进火里烧掉。他不喜欢山崎龙二，他每天都会告诉自己无数遍，尽管连他自己都不太承认。“我好奇低级的动物是不是都像你一样贪得无厌，”做爱时山崎嘲弄的耳语让比利觉得痒得要死，那湿润的舌头和牙齿几乎就要贴在他的耳廓上了，“好像你更偏爱做别人的情妇，不管是我的还是吉斯的。”

“你好像在说你自己。我们都差不多……”即使是在床上说话也带着调笑的意味，比利尽量去想些别的事情——其实他一直都不太喜欢避孕套，尽管几乎每次都会用，那个乳胶小玩意儿在屁股里来回滑动的感觉实在是怪异极了——好不让自己的语言能力被快感冲垮，他的脑袋在集中于感受性爱带来的快乐时格外活跃。山崎的口腔是冰冷的，在接吻的时候比利就知道了，因此那根舌头在滚烫的脊背上拖拽出的唾液的痕迹也是冰冷的，那让比利忍不住抓紧了手中的布料，冬季略显厚重的棉被和床单被他一起攥在手中，修剪干净的指甲硌得手指有些干痛。

山崎用手握住他的腰，拇指指腹摩挲着腰后并不算柔软的凹陷，那让比利的腰又舒服得往下沉了几分。他皱了皱眉，润滑剂沾在耻骨的毛发上，黏腻地冷却了，“我记得你不喜欢吃鹅肝。”“怎么突然问这种事情……”“为什么？”“腻，闭嘴。”比利只觉得这种问题好笑又令人愤怒，尤其是在性爱时。他浑身滚烫，后腰和臀瓣被捏得发痛，但那种强侵略性的控制行为在床上只能让他觉得更兴奋，将额头用力地埋进枕头里，让呻吟声也变得沉闷。他没办法不去想象自己身后的男人现在是什么神情，大致上是在笑，那张脸上一定沾满了汗水，光想想那副性感的模样他就快要射出来了，难耐的咒骂滚动在喉咙里。山崎龙二喜欢这种近似于施加侮辱的感觉，比利知道，尤其当对象是自己的时候。

客厅里的电视还没有关，正在播放的是第四频道的夜间喜剧。比利所居住的公寓并不算大，因此电视中逗人发笑的对白在卧室里也听得一清二楚，尽管他们晚上只是喝酒，在沙发上拥吻，也没有关注电视里面到底在演什么。房间里整体闻起来像是洗衣粉和无滤嘴香烟，会喝酒的话就闻起来像松叶和潮腐的木质地板。这是山崎龙二从九龙回到南镇的第一个星期，他和反町玛利亚所下榻的酒店离这里并不算远，因此他经常在比利的居所过夜。同居的每个晚上他们都会做爱，而白天山崎就会离开，比利则会梳洗干净，换上西装去塔上工作，下班时几乎每次都是天黑之后。有的时候比利在办公室里会突然想起和山崎做爱的情景，尤其是在和他的主人一起的时候，他的脑子里全都是自己的不忠。

对伴侣不忠，这几乎是他身边的每个男人都在做的事情，包括他自己。

反町玛利亚的确是个漂亮的日本女人，可能是混血吧。

他好奇这个女人和山崎到底进行到了哪一步。

比利的脑袋现在并不太能正常工作，除了肉体被蹂躏带来的快感和头痛外就只剩下这种断断续续的构想了。同时身为两个人情感的第三者对于一个人来说是不忠的吗？背叛一个不忠的男人是不忠的吗？在被操得头脑发蒙的时候不自发地想这些的确很折磨人。

“喂，舒服吗？”山崎调笑的声音在他头顶的后上方，将他的感官拽回激烈的性爱之中。

“舒服啊，舒服死了……操。”承认这种明摆着的事实让比利觉得更加颓丧了，甚至开始自暴自弃，“再往里面点啊……再深点啊，不是挺长的吗？”尽管他知道和男人做爱并没有错，和男人交换情欲和体液也没有错，这种绝顶而怪异的快乐总是让他从心底觉得羞愧得要死。他能清楚的听到润滑剂从屁股里流出来又被肉棒插回去的淫荡声音，那和他断断续续的呻吟混合在一起，可能女人们被操的时候就是这样的吧，他不知道，把注意力集中在这种色情的地方只会让更多的呻吟声从他的喉咙里被挤出来。山崎用力掐了一把他的后腰，还没等比利开口骂他，又拍了拍那沾满了润滑剂和避孕套上不知名液体的臀瓣。“蠢货，下次换姿势直说……我他妈又不是听不懂。”

面对山崎，也只有在这个时候比利才会表现得像乖顺的爱玩犬。大腿被抓住，将整个身体翻过来，即使是这样那根肉棒也没有从屁股里滑出来，“你技术真他妈好……操过多少女的啊……”被汗水和爱液濡湿的小腹暴露在冬末室内的冷空气中，性爱过于燥热，比利一向不喜欢打开空调取暖。“男的只操过你一个。”“少他妈骗我，只操过我一个能这么熟练？”比利又咧开嘴笑了，好像对这个谎言相当满意，露出一对锋利可爱的犬齿来，又从鼻腔和喉咙里挤出一个满足而舒适的呻吟。山崎也跟着他笑，一只手捏住他的脸蛋，将它们挤在一起，然后给了他一个湿润的吻。他的另一只手用力地按压着比利的小腹和耻骨，将身体的重量全部放在那光滑而滚烫的皮肤上，那简直舒服得快把比利杀死了，并不存在的精液仿佛被强制挤进了尿道。这种近乎受虐狂的癖好再次让他觉得自己低贱得要命，拼死从沾满酒气的深吻中把唇舌剥离，急促的喘息让他几乎要把唾液全数呛进常年被尼古丁摧残的脆弱呼吸道。

“操——等一下！别这样——你听不懂人话吗？”

“你这半天又不是第一次射了……”

比利觉得自己可能要把床单扯碎了，与此同时他又得到一个未经允许的舌吻。他不敢把手臂缠绕在那个男人的颈肩上，那让他觉得随时都可能导致窒息，因此只能用力地摩挲山崎棱角分明的脸，像犬类表达爱意一般啮咬着他的下唇，那就相当于是允许了，尽管山崎并不需要这种东西就能轻易地让他高潮。

已经进入了深夜的后半，还是有鸟类贴近窗户飞行的声音，伴随着一个移动的黑影映在窗帘上。

“你果然一直都喜欢深点啊，怎么跟女人似的。”

“嗯……操。”

在脊背和小腹一阵舒适的颤栗之后，比利实在是恨死自己了，每一根神经都紧绷着浸在快感中，那让他忍不住抬高了腰身，肩膀被人用力压住了似的沉重，现在这副样子看起来像极了由于被蚂蚁撕咬而扭曲挣扎的蛆虫。他似乎不应该迷恋男人，更不应该让别的男人压在他身上狠狠地操他，这件事情从根本上就有问题，为什么会这样？想想玛丽·莱恩，那个年轻女孩多漂亮，品味又好，声音性感，身材火辣——虽然是个不折不扣的欠揍小八婆，但是为什么不能把注意力多放在她身上一点？就像玛利亚一样，她们都是迷人的女性，因此他并不觉得山崎和她同居是什么难以理解的事情。比利感觉自己已经溶进了床上纺织品中，没有力气抬眼看看自己的下身现在究竟是什么模样，把小臂搭在脸上，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，“你和她上过床了吗？”“啊，什么？”

山崎的下身的动作并没有因为这个愚蠢而不知所云的问题而停止，但比利说完就后悔了。

“你说玛利亚吗？”山崎用手指玩弄着比利小腹上的精液，然后又去揉捏他的乳头。

“当然了……妈的，你就当没听到吧——我宁愿让你专心操我。”这句话出口之后比利更后悔了，他好像平时说话就不过脑子，现在刚被操射而且还得接着被操的情况下更要命。山崎俯下身去用舌尖舔弄他沾满精液的乳头，将那些已经冷掉的黏腻液体吮吸着吞咽下去，比利下意识地想到了母乳。“嗯，管好你分内的事就够了，宠物狗。”他拍了拍比利汗湿的脸颊，那上面还黏着些唾液。

现在比利除了知道山崎还会在接下来的几个小时内接着操他之外，还知道明天又要把床单被褥都清洗一遍，那上面沾满了汗水，润滑剂和精液。现在的情况就是一团糟，和之前的几个晚上一样。

 

-

 

“判断一个男人爱不爱你取决于他做完之后是抱着你依偎在一起还是直接去洗澡。”

“那你还这么急着去洗啊？”山崎从床上坐起身，揽住准备去淋浴的比利的脖颈，然后把他嘴里还没抽两口的烟夺走，相当不客气地抽了起来。山崎的声音由于剧烈运动而干渴得有些沙哑，比利觉得简直比平时还要更好听，那让他喉咙发紧，不知道是不是刚沾了几口烟气就被人夺走了香烟的缘故。

“是啊，就是顺便通知你一下，别太自作多情了。”

“这样啊，那你就不是情妇了。妓女怎么样，免费的那种？”

比利没有心思理嬉皮笑脸的山崎，皱着眉头有些不耐烦地将那只玩弄着自己喉结的手推搡了下去，因为很痒。他起身时屁股里的润滑剂黏在床单上，现在正顺着大腿往下流。他舔了舔从脸颊流到嘴唇上的精液，中途换了一个避孕套，内容物全都被他趁着性爱的余热倾倒着吞下了，至于最后到底有没有为那个男人口交他自己也记得不太清楚，只知道那些腥腻的黏液被弄得脸和身上到处都是。比利喜欢干净，喜欢到一种近乎病态的程度，但同时也癖好秽物——血，燃料和爱人的体液都令他感到满足。而这时候比利才发觉自己下意识地把山崎龙二这个男人划分为为了“所爱的人”，这种发展根本就不对。他本来没指望自己在心理上完全接纳这个志不相投的亚洲男人，他们最多称得上是工作上的合作伙伴，最多最多，性关系已经足够疯狂足够越界了，淋浴被比利有气无力随手拧开，现在冷水就足够令他感到舒适。他觉得自己非常需要冷静一下，好好想想这些乱七八糟的破事，山崎龙二把他原本就一团糟乱的私生活搞得更糟了，比利·凯恩如果是个足够理智的男人就不应该允许这个碍事的大块头进到自己的公寓里来，下次就直接把他拒之门外。

比利所使用的是个法国牌子的洗发水，小的时候他妈妈最喜欢这个，想不到在美国居然也能买得到，只不过价格翻了快一倍。也不是说用它洗头就是所谓的“家庭和亲人”的味道——比利将那个深蓝绿色塑料瓶上的浅棕色盖子打开，把它朝手心甩了甩，好从那原本就所剩无几的容器里挤出点洗发水来用——而只是单纯地喜欢苔藓和麝香混合的气味，那就像是在夜晚的林中露营地坐在火堆旁边，把自己裹在温暖的毛毯里的感觉。在比利上小学二年级的时候学校组织的那一次野营活动，好像只有他的父母没有陪着他，因为那时他的妹妹才刚出生。大家都和自己的家人在一起，一起去捕捉昆虫，观察鱼类，收集树叶和乱七八糟的小破石头。

他也不敢和喜欢的小姑娘搭话，就在野营地里和生活老师坐了一天。

简直是记忆犹新，不过现在比利已经并不介意脑袋里盛着这样的回忆了，手指插进被融进泡沫的柔软金发之中，细密的炸裂声击打在耳廓上。踩着湿润瓷砖的脚底有些冷，意外地他没有选择先清理干净人造润滑剂而是选择先洗头。

这对于他们来说当然都不是第一次，所以事后该做什么这两个人都清楚得很。山崎的身体也被汗水浸透，现在正赤裸着坐在床沿抽烟，又就着床头柜上比利杯里已经完全冷掉的水吃了两粒安眠药。房间里几乎完全昏暗，只有山崎的香烟一明一灭，以及从电视屏幕里流淌出来的跃动的光流，它随着喜剧演员的动作不断变换强度和色彩。他注意到比利洗澡的时候并不开灯这个事实，因此却更忍不住在一片黑暗之中将目光投向那个同样漆黑的方向，听着水流被喷洒到那个性感男人身上，又溅落到浴室光滑地面的声音。那些白色的小药片已经被吞咽进了胃袋之中，山崎却总是觉得它们还黏在自己的咽喉，吸烟的时候也觉得不大顺畅，在性爱的余温完全褪去之后，冬季最末的寒冷才由凝滞的夜空穿过单薄的玻璃窗，漂浮在室内带有香烟和体液味道的空气之中，舔舐着山崎赤裸的肌肤。

他把烟按熄在床头柜上的金属烟灰缸里，想要躺下倒头睡去，但又迫切地想要去淋浴，洗去身上冷却的汗腻。时钟指针上的夜光贴片看起来像是两只喝了一肚子荧光剂的甲虫，一动不动地趴在那两根塑料制品上，看着漆黑的秒针跃进旋动，山崎第一次注意到这个。

“喂，比利！”

隔着贴紧耳廓流动的水，比利隐约听到了山崎的声音。不知道那个蠢货到底是因为什么事情突然大喊大叫……比利揉搓着耳廓，想要将残留在那上面的洗发水泡沫冲洗下去。

但是应该不会是什么要紧的事情，屋子里又没有会咬人的东西。

“比利！快出来！”

实际上我真的不在乎他到底因为什么事情大嚷大叫的，他比我还年长一点，大部分时间也不是个智障，他知道怎么照顾好自己——一开始比利是这么想的。但他心烦意乱，没办法不让脑袋往最坏的情况思考，即使冷静而理智的人都知道那些事情根本就不可能发生，完全不可能。万一有只老鼠突然爬到他身上去要咬他，而他恰巧怕老鼠怎么办？万一他突然心脏病发作了呢？或者万一他错把放在柜子里的消毒液当酒喝了，那可够他受的了……

比利几乎是捶打在淋浴上将它关掉，蹿进卧室一把拍开吊顶灯的时候顶着稀释的洗发水泡沫，身上还滴着水，准确的说是淌着。

“山崎，怎么了？”

“为什么秒针没有夜光？”

“啊？”

比利感到不知所云。

“为什么你的表，其他两根时针都有夜光，只有秒针没有？”

山崎冷静而缓慢地叙述了一遍这个可笑的问题，脸上还带着嘲弄的笑容。他甚至拿起自己的手机，对着一脸愕然，浑身湿透的赤裸的比利连着拍了三张照片。

“我操……表他妈的不都是这样的吗？难道你半夜起来看时间会关注该死的秒针走到了哪里吗？”比利实在是太生气了，是的，因为生气到这样的程度甚至连说话都只是加上了习惯性的粗语，而顾不上调用愤怒的语气，就那样愣在原地，试着通过反问山崎来向他解释那个可笑问题的答案。

其实在这之前比利根本就没想过为什么表的秒针没有荧光贴片，连这个理由其实都是他编造的。

“我会看啊。”“老子打死你，他妈的你个杂种……”

比利冲上前去直接用拳头狠狠地揍着山崎的脑袋，完全没有手下留情的意思，身上的水滴落在床上，被洇湿的部分由褐灰变为了黑色，缓慢地扩散着。他一只手掐住山崎的脖颈将他按倒，骑在他身上好方便揍他揍得更狠些。山崎一开始就打算还手，只是犹豫了几秒，仅仅顾着大声嘲笑比利这类似小动物的报复行为，他伸手捏住比利的下颌简直是更加轻松的事情，那稍微制止了比利的攻击性动作，让他稍微安静了些。房间里只有起伏的喘息声，没有荧光贴片的秒针跳动的声音，还有窗外夜行的野猫蹿过垃圾袋发出的摩擦声。总体来讲，是因为太过安静了才会这样，如果再安静些山崎简直都要听到比利的心跳声了。他仰视着比利——这个视角可是相当难得，不得不说从这个角度来看这个性感的年轻男人也是一样性感，光从他的脑后流泻下来，溶进他湿润的身体，然后再和水滴一起坠落到山崎的胸膛和小腹上。除了光，流淌着的还有他漂亮眼睛里的愤怒，山崎喜欢看比利发怒的模样，尤其是几次由于气愤而失去理智时，那让他想要把他的衣服全都扒光，按在墙壁上舔舐那对可燃的冰冷眼球。

于是山崎用手肘支撑着自己起了身，给了怒视着自己的男人一个深吻。

“你看起来像条落水狗，不过闻起来还不错。”

“别他妈亲我，我刚刚说的还不够明白是不是？”

“你是在想玛利亚的事情？”山崎完全将那愤怒的眼神视若无睹，将鼻子埋进他的颈窝中用力嗅着。比利的口腔尝起来还带着廉价薄荷牙膏的味道，不过所使用的沐浴液的味道他倒是很喜欢，哪天应该也给玛利亚买上两瓶让她去用才好。

“我他妈没有，你想的也太多了吧。况且你说过了，我管好自己分内的事就够了。”比利骑坐在山崎的胯上，就这样被揽在怀里，身上的水分没有擦干，只有这男人的怀里是暖的，那让他不知怎么的忍不住想要去吻山崎，“闻够了吗？怎么和狗一样。”山崎并不回应他，只是抬起头来，将嘴唇贴上他还沾染着少许泡沫的湿润前发，那让他偏过头去，他放弃了，直接在这个男人的怀里找了个舒服的姿势。

“你放弃了。”山崎用手抚摸着比利颈后脊椎的凸起，语气里一如既往地带有获胜者的优越。

“随你怎么说……”

比利·凯恩现在更想让反町玛利亚离山崎龙二远点了。他觉得这种怪异的感情究竟是什么，和依赖感很相似，或者说那就是依赖感，尽管这只会一遍又一遍地提醒比利自己愚蠢而令人憎恶的背叛行为，高塔，吉斯·霍华德。他迷恋吉斯，毋庸置疑，他迷恋那个中年男人的脸，他的味道，他的声音，他的吻和爱抚。这甚至令比利感到更加迷茫，更想要在眼前这个男人的怀里多待上那么一会儿，毕竟他的皮肤居然变得那么的暖。他也不会拒绝自己，这对两个人都没有害，而且他们显然都享受着眼下的情况，尽管爱意似乎并不存在，但是那个好像一点也不重要。比利呼吸着带有这蛇一样的男人体温的湿润空气，他觉得冷，只好试着不动声色地更贴近那温热而相对干燥的肌肤一些。为什么不现在去浴室拿条毛巾呢？那样显然更暖和。

来自卧室天花板的暖黄色灯光让人昏昏欲睡。墙壁上廉价的壁纸，灰棕相间的条纹似乎在流动，如果用手去触摸就能轻易地将它们碰散一样。窗帘很安静，完全没有移动的迹象，它像是睡着了，也不呼吸，被挂在窗边，一动不动。

太阳如果不会升起来的话就太好了，比利还想要多休息一会儿，在自己的床上，这之前他从未有过这样的想法。

今天是一九九九年二月二十五日，春天几乎马上就要来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这一章基本上没怎么推剧情……  
> 很感谢你能看到这里呀！


End file.
